


One Step at a Time

by Raexneol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, also lots of smut because, and it's going to basically be a shameless platform for me to try to make ererimin a thing, because holy shit, because i'm an asshole, hormonal teenaged boys, it is a big thing for me, let's be real, lots of swearing, obligatory pokemon au, on a bildungsroman across the region, there is some frickafrack that goes on, there will be a few sad things, this is going to be very long, underaged boys rutting like inexperienced bunnelbys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raexneol/pseuds/Raexneol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman, at the young age of sixteen, was the youngest trainer in the history of the region to defeat the Elite Four. Though she could have easily claimed victory over the Champion, she settled instead for taking over the eighth and final gym, leaving her formidable record incomplete.</p>
<p>Five years later, Mikasa’s younger brother, Eren, strikes out to beat that record and claim the title of League Champion. However, he doesn’t expect that The Titans, notorious Pokemon thieves, would take an interest in his journey. On the bright side, help comes from the most unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a short little intro chapter, largely because when i decided i wanted to write this thing i couldn't for the life of me figure out who had which starter or what the gym types were or any of the myriad of other slightly important details. but all that's behind us now, and hopefully this will turn out as grand and well-received as i hope, because really, who doesn't love a good pokemon au?

_Welcome to the wonderful world of Pok _é_ mon! I’m Hanji Zoe, but you may know me as the Pok _é_ mon Professor! As you know, our world is inhabited by crea—_

“Why the fuck do I have to listen to this?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“This is a waste of my time, I just want my fucki—“

“Stop it, you know we have to set up the Pokédexes before we can get our starters. Just listen, it’s actually pretty important.”

“Ugh.”

_—dy them as a profession! Now, first thing’s first: Are you a boy or a girl?_

“This is dumb.”

“Just answer it.”

_So you’re a boy? Great! Now, what should I call you?_

“Eren, don’t—you can’t register ‘Yaegermaster’ as your name.”

“You seriously never let me have fun. What did you register your name as?”

“Armin Arlert! Because _that’s_ _my name_!”

“Oh my god, _fine_.”

_Your name is Eren Yaeger?_

“That is absolutely not how you pronounce it.”

_Fantastic! Just one more question: you have the option of assigning yourself a rival—someone to compare stats, journey speed, victories, and catch ratios with. If you do not select one of your own, someone will be randomly assigned to you. Would you like to name a rival?_

“… Eren.”

“She asked would I like to name him. I’m naming him.”

“They have to be able to find their Pokédex in the registry! There’s no way they’ll be able to figure out who you’re talking about, and you’re just being rude now, oh my god. How old are you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“ _Horseface Fuckyourlastname_ , Eren. That’s what I mean.”

“I don’t understand what you have against fun, honestly, Armin, it’s a little offensive.”

“ _Change it._ ”

_Searching National Registry for Jean Kirschtein… Your rival has been registered! Your first step on your Pok _é_ mon journey is complete. It’s a long and perilous road, but if you train hard and persevere, you’ll find yourself at the gates of the League in no time. Your adventure in the world of Pok _é_ mon awaits! Good luck!_

“Is that it?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Eren stood as he clipped his Pokédex around his wrist, staring down at the screen as it loaded. A home screen finally blinked to life, showing him a few options: _Bag, Party, Dex, Map, Trainer Info,_ and _Holo_.

“You have yours set up, too?”

Armin nodded, pushing his blond hair behind his ear as he showed his wrist to Eren. “Now all we have to do is pick up our starters, right?”

He grinned at Eren, who was almost vibrating with excitement. “Right. Pokémon League, here we come. And hey, if we can kick some horsey ass while we’re at it—“

“Oh my god, seriously, stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on ichbindererenjaeger.tumblr.com


End file.
